Opposites  Applejack x Rarity reuploaded
by Joker-Enygma88
Summary: Certain time Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie and two of the cutie mark crusaders get caught on a storm, a certain comment made by Pinkie makes Applejack realize something about Rarity. Reuploaded cause the other failed to be updated.
1. Chapter 1

Well, before anything, a little introduction, the story contains Rarity x Applejack, that in my opinion they fit perfectly. XD Actually to tell the truth, when I watched the show, didn't even thought of them be together like a couple, but when I browsed this site, found out this cute stories of this ponies being together and wow, surprise, not much of a romance writer but will try, cause this is like a challenge, anyway if you don't like this pairing simply don't read. Ugh, hate first chapters, sorry if it's not a good one, will try and make up for it in later ones. This is for fun tho, not gonna add too much details but still, will try to make it as good as I can, cause even tho this is only fanfiction, when I get to publish my work, don't want nopony reading any lazy writing on this account.

**Opposites**

**Chapter "Party at Rarity's!"**

It all began on a storm, all the ponies of ponyville where all getting their houses ready for the storm, and they mostly went into their houses as they finished to protect themselves from it, but Applejack and Applebloom where far away from their home, realizing that they got carried away helping their friends, that they won't make in time and probably would get caught by the storm. They ran, and in their way, Pinkie Pie just bounced unto Applejack. "Hey you girls! What're you still outside? Didn't you heard about the storm!" Applejack sighed and responded. "Got carried away helping someponies out there, we were just heading home before ya decided to get in the way." Pinkie Pie gasped at the response and giggled. "Oh, sorry then, hey! Gonna throw a storm party! We could rock all night long till the storm stops in the morning!" Just when Pinkie finished a lightning striked far away and the raining started, the ponies gasped. "Oh oh!" The cold breeze made them shiver and they started to run towards Pinkie's so called party, not away from there somepony's voice called them out.

"Applejack! Applebloom! Pinkie! You're not gonna make it! Come over!" Applejack and the rest recognized the voice, Rarity. They smiled and ran towards Rarity's place and stopped as soon as they arrived. "Hey Rarity, ya sure we can take shelter on your place for a while?" Applejack asked, knowing Rarity, she hardly ever get anypony to sleepover at her place. "Darling, this is no time to be asking such things, you won't make it your homes, just feel guilty if something would happen to any of you." Just as Rarity finished speaking, the rain increased, and Rarity just leaded the ponies into her home. "Applebloom!" Sweety Belle called out as soon as she took a glance of her friend. "Sweety Belle!" Applebloom responded back happily, Sweety Belle and Rarity where having one of those sleepover parties for themselves.

Applejack cleaned up with a towel that Rarity handed her with a smile towards her friend and gently told. "Hey Rarity, thanks for having us over, ya know, sorry if we made a mess." Rarity chuckled softly and shook her head. "Don't worry about it, darling. You wouldn't have make it to your home, and well guess it'll be better with some more ponies sleeping over, Sweetie Belle feels a little scared about this weather." Pinkie Pie finished drying over with the towel and bounced over towards Sweetie Belle. "Wait, you're scared about this! Pff...that old storm?" Just after Pinkie finished another loud lightning made the two little ponies hide behind Pinkie in terror.

Pinkie giggled and brought Applebloom and Sweety Belle into a hug. "No, little ponies, no! You shouldn't show any fear to that old storm! HA! Laugh at it, how about it we make a party here! Put some music and hide those frightening noises with it." Even tho the noises got the two little ponies scared, Pinkie's words made them smile, sounded like a good idea.

Applejack then asked. "Hey Pinkie, didn't ya got already a party all planned?" The scene changed towards a pony arriving at Pinkie's storm party. "Hey, where's Pinkie?" The scene changed back at Rarity's where Pinkie responded with the usual big smile that she always had. "What party?" Applejack blinked and decided to drop the subject, this was Pinkie she was talking to. Pinkie then in a matter of seconds turned Rarity's place into a party, they laughed and danced, forgetting about the storm for a few hours until they felt tired.

Rarity got a sleeping Sweety Belle towards her bed, since Rarity suggested, Applejack also got Applebloom to sleep over in the same bed. "But I'm not tired..." Applebloom protested, but as soon as she finished, she quickly fell asleep. Applejack smiled and left the room, letting the two little ponies to sleep.

Just after that, Rarity, Applejack and Pinkie were having a after party chat, Pinkie after a while shut herself up, there was something odd, really odd. Without losing her usual big smile, Rarity and Applejack were getting along just fine without Pinkie making them talk at each other. Pinkie giggled to herself, which got the attention of the two other mares. Rarity out of curiosity asked. "What's so funny darling?" Applejack also commented. "Ya allright sugar cube? Just noticed you suddenly went awfully quiet. Which is...odd..."

Pinkie giggled again and responded. "Well, you girls certainly being so very chatty with each other today, cute~" Both mares blinked at Pinkie's response and laughed. "Wow, Pinkie's right Rarity." Rarity nodded. "Remember that time at Twilight's? It's rather strange that situation is not repeating itself all over again."

Pinkie then interrupted. "Almost feel like you're a couple!" That comment, got the two other mares to look over at Pinkie with such a confused face. "Pinkie, darling, we're both mares." Rarity pointed out while Applejack added. "And we're not actually compatible ya know sugar cube? We don't have much in common."

Pinkie giggled again and got in between the mares and brought them together in a hug. "It doesn't matter if you don't have anything in common! That's what makes it fun! Polar opposites always attract each other!" Both mares got out off Pinkie's hug and nervously chuckled. "Pinkie, think you need some sleep, how about hitting the bed already?"

Rarity gently and politely suggested. "Well, actually Sweety Belle's bedroom is the only guest room so guess...don't mind sharing the same bed?" Applejack shook her head and so did Pinkie. "The real question is, do you mind sugar cube?" Applejack asked, Rarity have being really generous, well, she was the element of generosity after all, but still out of character. Rarity shook her head. "Don't mind at all."

The mares walked over towards Rarity's bedroom, Pinkie bounced towards the bed and just as she layed on it she quickly fell asleep. Rarity sighed softly and noticed Applejack also felt that awkard feeling about them from Pinkie's comment. "Heh...that Pinkie...she sure is something right?" Applejack chuckled nervously, moving her eyes from her hooves over to Rarity's eyes. "A couple? Heh, wonder if all the cider she drinks have anything to do with all her randomness..."

Both remained silent for a while before Rarity broke the ice. "How about getting some sleep...?" Applejack chuckled nervously once again and nodded, both laying on the bed, Applejack in the middle. Time passed by and Rarity noticed Applejack wasn't sleeping at all so she decided to ask something. "Applejack, darling? Sorry noticed you're still awake, now Pinkie's comment was really random, but got me thinking, we've know each other for quite a while, but do you have a special somepony?"

Applejack took a little respond, she just realized something. "No...actually no Rarity, just realized...I haven't even had a crush. What about you?" Applejack asked gently. "Well, not in a relationship, have had a crush in the past, but always felt like I should wait till that special somepony arrives."

Applejack smiled and nodded. "Wow, and here I thought with you're beauty and all, you'll already be taken." Rarity gasped softly and asked. "Applejack...did you just called me beautiful?" Applejack blushed and nervously responded. "Whoah there! I told ya that from a friend to a friend ya know?"

Both mares looked at each other for a bit before they chuckled at each other, Rarity then gently got on her side to try and get some sleep. "That Pinkie...sure left some tension between us...well, getting really tired, good night Applejack." Just after Rarity's comment, Applejack responded. "Good night, sugar cube." Applejack had a lot in mind at the moment, Pinkie did left some big tension between them and got her thinking, what was that feeling, as she looked over at Rarity's sleeping beauty's sight.

Butterflies, why it did felt like that? Applejack then noticed she didn't took her eyes off Rarity since she fell asleep, wait, and the smile, she was smiling like Pinkie by now and after realizing that she shook her head and tried shaking those feelings but thing was, they didn't left.

Applejack lifted her head and took a good look at Rarity, her beauty, her smell like roses. Applejack blushed and smiled once again, now it was all clear, Pinkie might have been joking but...Applejack just realized, she had her first crush, then got to think once again, Rarity's reaction, she didn't seemed to be the kind of mare that would like another mare.

Applejack felt another feeling, but this was bad, she felt crushed, there was no way, Rarity would see her like a girlfriend, would she feel disgusted? Applejack frowned, feeling depressed now, and gently layed on the bed to have some sleep at last, she was facing Pinkie now and got curious, she leaned and smelled Pinkie. Cake frosting, figures. Applejack sighed and turned over, looking at Rarity once again, closing her eyes slowly, as she felt asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter "Rarity's roses"**

After what happened on that storm, whenever the ponies would get together, Applejack would feel quite funny everytime Rarity would hang around, nopony noticed tho, nopony but Pinkie Pie. But Pinkie would not point it out, there was something going on, but she didn't want Applejack to be uncomfortable so she remained shut. Rarity on the other hand, it was like that time didn't happened, she completly forgot and never felt the tension from that time again, so she didn't noticed, that Applejack would constantly look at her with a small blush on her face. Whenever they would cross eyes, Applejack would instantly drop her eyes and go back to listen to anypony was leading the chat.

After a while, Applejack felt like she should make a move, but then again, she remembered that Rarity always commented on finding that knight in shining armor, she was not what Rarity expected, and so she would feel that feeling of her heart being slowly broken each time her thoughts would remind her that it won't be possible. One certain time, Applejack walked around the streets of ponyville as she thought about this once again, she bought a couple of roses from Rose, the rose themed pony. And when Applejack then noticed that Rarity's place was just on her way, she got a nice idea, instead of eating the roses, she grabbed them and placed them over at Rarity's window. Obviously leaving no note, Applejack for now could just bring a smile on Rarity's face.

The next time the ponies would reunite again, Rarity announced that she could possible have a secret admirer, Applejack's smile would go wider than before, Rarity did felt happy about the roses. And so Applejack for a while kept leaving roses on Rarity's place. Until one time, Rarity brought the topic again, she was really curious about the pony leaving those roses, and so she asked that if by any chance they would catch that somepony leaving the roses there, if they would tell her who he is. Pinkie Pie shook her head to this and commented. "That somepony doesn't wants to be discovered just yet Rarity, you should let that somepony decide when would be the time to introduce..." Pinkie was about to use the word 'herself' and she almost blew it, but instead giggled and the rest were left looking at each other. Rarity then asked gently. "Pinkie, do you know who's that somepony?"

Applejack gulped and felt nervous as soon as Pinkie made it clear she knew who the pony was and that Rarity was now asking her who that pony is. Pinkie responded. "Maybe, maybe not, think this for a second, do you want somepony to blew it and tell you who that pony is or do you want that pony to make the move and bring you those roses personally?" Rarity, thought for a second before protesting, moving to face Pinkie. "Tell me who that somepony is!" Pinkie giggled and shook her head, bouncing around the other ponies, giggling softly, Applejack felt her heart pounding so fast it almost hurt, Rainbow Dash out of frustation raised her voice. "Enough! This is boring Rarity! Drop the subject already! That somepony clearly doesn't wants to show up just now, and you're boring us with this girly subjects, right Applejack?" Rainbow aimed at Applejack who took a deep breath and smiled nervously, lifting herself up. "Well, actually gotta go now girls, have tons of things to do at the farm, so well..." Pinkie then stopped bouncing and interrupted Applejack. "Hey, mind if I tag along? Told Applebloom that was gonna help her get her cutie mark."

Applejack looked over at Pinkie, who's smile felt like a poker face, it was impossible to read if she was actually telling the truth or not. But this was a good chance, if Pinkie did know who was leaving those roses at Rarity's place then it was perfect to take her along with her so in her absence won't tell Rarity a single thing. Even tho Rarity protested at this, Pinkie and Applejack made it out of Twilight's place. After a while, Pinkie bounced and Applejack walked towards the farm, and then the question popped out of Applejack's lips.

"Pinkie, do you really know who that somepony is leaving roses at Rarity's place?" Applejack asked gently. Pinkie giggled softly. "Maybe...Gummy knows tho." Applejack chuckled softly, no it can't be, Pinkie is bluffing. "Nope, think you don't know..." Pinkie then responded. "It's still a maybe." Applejack then asked now in a frustated tone. "Then who's that somepony Pinkie?" Pinkie immediatly responded, knowing Applejack would not drop the subject. "You Applejack."

Applejack stopped on their way to the farm, shocked, Pinkie did know, Pinkie also stopped after a bit, when she noticed Applejack's reaction. "..." Applejack felt like she couldn't breath, but Pinkie gently approached with that smile once again. "Don't worry Applejack, will keep the secret away from Rarity, Pinkie promise!" Applejack blushed and looked down at the floor, asking now in a bit of an angry tone. "Have you been following me?" Pinkie shook her head gently. "Nope, you're too honest, the reason why you keep losing at poker." Pinkie giggled and gave Applejack a hug, clearly the other mare was having a hard time with all the sudden feelings towards Rarity.

Applejack after a while hugged back, letting out some frustation on Pinkie, who just never took Applejack out of the hug until she felt allright once again. "Applejack, tell Rarity? Come on, it's been a while, don't you think she'll find about it eventually?" Applejack frowned, that feeling, were she would feel her heart being hit by a hammer was once again on her chest. "No..." Pinkie gasped, in exageration like always, if there was something that Pinkie hated, was causing somepony to frown. "But...Applejack, think about this, do you realize that feeling? Wait, are you afraid of her rejection?" Applejack didn't respond, it was clear, Pinkie gently hugged Applejack again, and gently told her while still keeping her in her arms. "Applejack, it's painful if you keep those feelings locked."

Applejack sighed softly and finally chuckled. "Pinkie, you didn't made this most sense before." Pinkie giggled, her smile going wide once again when she noticed Applejack having her smile back. "There's two things that can happen, either Rarity returns those feelings or not, simple, not telling her is not an option." Applejack once again lost her smile as she thought about it again. "But what if she..." Pinkie gently put a hoove on Applejack's mouth. "No she won't...won't, Pinkie promise!" Applejack smiled once again and both mares resumed walking over at the Apple farm. After a while Applejack asked gently. "Pinkie, why are you still following me?" Pinkie giggled as she bounced over. "Wasn't lying about Applebloom getting her cutie mark."


	3. Chapter 3

Well, before the next chapter, have to note that it's kind of hard writing this kind of thing. Actually have in mind something else, another fanfic I mean, the reason why didn't updated this in a while, still drawing some concepts to it, cause it'll be easier to be the kind of ilustrated fanfic, not an actual comic, but before I even write that one have to finish this one. XD So here it goes:

**Chapter "Courage"**

After a while, Applejack have been planning while bucking apples, how would she tell Rarity her crush on her? Pinkie had been helping a few times, by faking to be Rarity, but in the end Applejack told her it wasn't necessary after Pinkie showed that she sucked at being Rarity. Applejack still left roses at Rarity while she make up her mind. One time she just finished at the market, and got towards the school to take Applebloom with her. But, Applebloom had plans. "Hey, did you forgot this is Cutie Mark Crusaders' night?" Applejack tilted her head and gasped, realizing. "On Rarity's place?"

Applejack thought to herself, this could be, she had flowers and had already in mind what could she tell to Rarity, she encouraged herself and told Applebloom. "Oh, sugar cube, sorry, ah completly forgot. Well let's drop ya at Rarity's then!" Applebloom felt the excitement on Applejack's tone of voice and just giggled softly.

When they arrived, Applejack felt that again, her heart racing, having it hard to breathe, butterflies in the stomach, even fear, but she shooked her head and kept her head tall, just like Pinkie told, not telling her is not an option. When Applejack realized they just arrived and Applebloom knocked, Applejack gasped and pretty much Applebloom her reactions. "Applejack are ya allright?" Before even Applejack was even able to respond that, Rarity responded. "Oh Applebloom, greetings darling. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo where waiting impatiently to your arrival, oh and Applejack, don't worry about it, can take it from here."

Applebloom nuzzled Applejack goodbye but she then told Rarity. "Hey Rarity, about that, was wondering if ya don't mind to talk about something..." Rarity blinked softly at Applejack, responding gently. "Oh well, guess so, Applebloom, the girls are on the guest's room, I mean Sweetie Belle's room." Applebloom nodded and went towards there, leaving the mares alone. Rarity after a while feeling the silence a bit awkard gently asked. "So Applejack, what's...what you wanted to talk about?"

Applejack gasped, realizing she got lost looking at Rarity, blushing a bit, which Rarity noticed. "Well...it's about...the pony leaving those roses..." Rarity was the one gasping now, she smiled and asked, trying to hide her excitement. "Applejack, don't tell me, you just catched who that pony is, isn't it?" Applejack blushed some more and told softly. "Well, actually...know who the pony is..." Rarity got closer to the other mare, so close that they're faces were almost touching. "Applejack, you gotta tell who that somepony is, come on Applejack!" Rarity told excitedly, Applejack's blush just got worse from being so close to the other mare, after a while, and with Rarity getting more and more close she finally took one of the flowers she was carrying out, her ears dropped, clearly showing how nervous she was.

Rarity then looked at Applejack and gently asked. "Applejack is this a joke to you?" Applejack shook her head, her eyes building up a few tears, that comment, Rarity's tone felt like she felt insulted. "No...no...remember that time with Pinkie Pie? And then ya asked about ever having a crush? Well..." Rarity now understood and felt shocked, she blushed now, Applejack was just telling her she had her first crush on her!

"Applejack...this is all so sudden...are you certain about this?" Rarity asked softly, feeling a bit bad, Applejack's expression was that of worry, embarrasment, shyness, so different of the Applejack she knew. "Ah know about you waiting till that special somepony in shining armor arrives...not the knight ya expected. The feelings that build, are pure honest, but guess...that isn't enough...Pinkie knew all along by the way, the reason she didn't told ya that time...Rarity...I'll go now...just felt like ya needed to know, and needed to get that outta mah chest..."

Applejack was walking away before Rarity stopped her, gently smiling at the other mare, a soft blush on her face, gently cleaning the tears of Applejack's eyes. "AJ, that was really sweet, but to tell the truth, still not certain if it's possible to return those feelings..." Applejack shivered a bit when Rarity called her 'AJ', Applejack then responded. "Ah understand don't worry about it..."

Rarity then gently asked. "How about a date?" Applejack gasped, blushing just got worse. "Oh well..." Rarity giggled, Applejack's smile just got wider, then again she thought to herself, Applejack was kind of cute. "That'll be nice...when?" Rarity responded. "Come, let's have some tea darling..." Applejack nodded, feeling those butterflies again, but this time the fear was gone. Rarity poured some tea on some cups on the kitchen and the mares sitted on the table to chat.

It didn't even felt like a date, Applejack and Rarity where chatting like that time when Pinkie made the comment that made Applejack to question her feelings. Most of the time, Rarity leaded the chat, Applejack lost on those eyes like gems. Rarity noticed and blushed when she realized Applejack's feelings were honest, she made a move and placed their hooves together like if they were holding. Applejack blushed and smiled so much that it brought another giggle of Rarity.

Then all of a sudden, a noise was heard, no this was no noise, was it, a voice? A song? Rarity then noticed it was Sweetie Belle's voice on the other room, her song, was slow, sweet and warm, it was like the song was meant to make Rarity realize that she doesn't have to keep looking to that somepony in shining armor, she was just there. Applejack was also touched by the song and their mets once again. Rarity and Applejack felt lost in each other eyes till the song finally ended, in the process they realized their faces were close to each other once again. Rarity noticed Applejack shyness to not make her get uncomfortable from this, it felt like time went slow, Applejack was gonna apologize and ruin the moment but no! Rarity thought to herself, she leaned over and took Applejack's lips against her own.

Applejack was nervous at first, Rarity just kissed her, it didn't last long. But just as soon as Rarity tried taking her lips off Applejack's, she leaned over back and took their lips together once again, Rarity got caught by surprise but responded, this time, it took a while before they finally took their lips apart. Both panted after, Rarity smiled and Applejack smiled back. After a while, Rarity and Applejack were silent towards each other, it was like they didn't need any words to be told towards each other, Applejack holded Rarity in her arms, and from time to time they would repeat the magical moment.

After a while Rarity broke the silence jokingly. "Wonder how Spike would react to this..." Applejack chuckled softly. "Too bad...was here first..."

(Well that's all, probably the story would be finished in the next chapter, can't really expand the story. Well anyway, the next story which was mentioned would be much much longer than this, would be an adaptation so meaning would have anthro ponies, cause the whole thing of characters not having fingers it's hard to write. Well that's all, next chapter would have a much proper date, not much drama just ponies having a cute date, well anyway, about reviews before you ask, noticed how many grammar mistakes that have, it's the languaje dunno if it's good or not, but can't post it on the other languaje cause it makes everything sound so dramatic, so anyway got carried away, review and such, constructive criticism and advices don't mind.)


	4. Chapter 4

Well, it's been a while since I posted this story, and sorry haven't been able to write since the last chapter I posted. I'm about to write and focus on other stories but first of all I think I can still post another chapter of this, might not be an ending as the way I'm about to write it isn't how I orginally wanted it to end. Therefore I won't close this story as I might get think of a better way to end this story.

I have to comment, by the way, anypony can skip this if you ain't interested in the author's comment. Well I just read the previous chapters and honestly I could have done a lot better, didn't got as much reviews as I wanted but I guess this kind of stories are not for everybody, after writing this I realized writing romantic stories are not my thing although I do like them. Well anyway let's move to the chapter:

**Opposites**

**Chapter: A proper date**

It has been a few days since Applejack finally told Rarity her feelings for her, till now it hasn't been clear to poor AJ if whether or not they were a couple or not. They have occasionally meet each other but that day were gonna have their real proper date. Rarity was supposed to meet AJ on the woods of apple trees from AJ's farm on a picnic date, but before that Applejack told Pinkie Pie, the only other pony who knew about she and Rarity.

"Hi Applejack!" Pinkie Pie shouted from behind AJ who gasped and bounced from the sudden annoying voice of the party themed pony. "Whoa Pinkie! Don't do that a felt my heart getting out of mah chest!" Pinkie giggled and began bouncing around Applejack while asking. "So what do you wanted to talk about?"

Applejack took a deep breath and blushed with small smile on her face as she began telling Pinkie. "I finally did it Pinkie. Finally told Rarity my feelings for her, wanted to thank you, your words gave me the courage to do that. And ya wanna know the good news?! She didn't rejected me!"

Pinkie gasped and giggled nodding and hugging after AJ told her the good news. "Amazing! You know what this means right?!" Pinkie told with those 'I'm so gonna throw a party' kind of eyes on her face. "Party!" Applejack gasped and tried to stop Pinkie from firing her party canon but failed to. "Wait no! Not just yet, I mean...I'm still unsure we're...you know...if I can..." Pinkie looked at Applejack, eyes blinking as she listened to AJ trying to explain herself, after a bit Pinkie sighed still on top of her party canon as she completed AJ's words. "If you're a couple? If you can call her your mare friend?"

Applejack smiled nervously, still blushing some and nodded. "That...I mean we're gonna have a date here somewhere around this time, but she hasn't arrived just yet..." Pinkie giggled softly and got herself down from her party canon as she told her. "Silly Applejack, if you wanted to bring her to a date, you should have brought her to another place, Rarity fails to have fun in a picnic!"

Applejack then told Pinkie with a chuckle of her own. "You wanna hear the weird part bout it? It wasn't even mah idea, it was hers." Pinkie stop giggling and responded. "Wait...what? Well that's definetly weird."

"Tell me about it! Ya know that I would hear when she arrives pushing that furniture from her boutique!" Applejack chuckled softly while Pinkie giggled from the joke. "Oh you! Don't let her hear that or else she'll kick you!" Applejack responded still chuckling. "Forget bout that, ya ever seen her mad? Like everything about her 'lady like' personality is gone, she scares me sometimes."

All of a sudden the noise of somepony clearing her throat was heard from behind AJ who instantly sent shivers from her spine, eyes wide opened as she nervously asked Pinkie. "She's behind me isn't she?" Pinkie still with that big smile on her face looked behind AJ and responded. "Yup! Whelp, gotta go! Good luck with that!" Pinkie grabbed her party canon and immediatly ran away from the scene.

Applejack turned around slowly with a terrified and nervous look on her face while Rarity broke the ice. "Yeah I'm here and if you can see, I'm pushing no furniture." Rarity's tone was soft even tho she didn't had any sign of being mad, but clearly wasn't happy either. Applejack nervously apologized, eyes looking down on the floor, nervous that she might have ruined everything. "I'm sorry..."

"Well...still waiting for a real apologize." Rarity still with the previous tone on her voice, responded. AJ suddenly walked a few steps and looked at Rarity in the eyes. "I'm sorry Rarity! I didn't meant it! Honestly...I'm sorry...I didn't wanted to ruin everything, please don't be mad at me, please!" Rarity chuckled softly and responded. "Allright then darling. I forgive you."

"Wait really?!" Applejack's smile was back on her face, Rarity sure showed she could joke aswell, nodding as a response before her smile went back to a serious tone with a look almost as intimidating as that of Fluttershy's stare. "But don't do it again." Applejack gulped and nervously shook her head. "No ma'am!" Rarity then giggled gently reaching to give AJ a small kiss on the lips.

"By the way you're sure you can have a picnic here on the grass? I'm not trying to joke, please don't get me wrong, I just don't want ya to be uncomfortable." AJ gently asked Rarity after they broke the kiss. "Don't worry about it, I'm gonna try new things, since you decided to try new things just to hang around me and my boutique. So what are we going to eat?"

Applejack nodded and gently got out the picnic basket which had an apple pie she specially made for the ocasion. "I used the most delicious apples to make this pie, honestly!" Rarity nodded and responded. "Allright then, give me a small piece please. I'm on a diet so please don't be mad at me if I don't eat much~" AJ raised an eyebrow and placed the pie on top of the basket.

"What? Diet? But ya look fine to me. Ya sure don't want another piece?" Rarity blushed a bit from the comment and couldn't help but chuckle, and nodded. "Guess...I can eat an extra piece." Applejack smiled and gently cut two pieces of the pie and placed them on a plate but before handing them to Rarity she placed a flower on top of the pieces of pie as an extra.

Rarity couldn't help but smile and chuckle as she was handed the plate and gently leaned to kiss Applejack once again before they began to eat. After that Applejack took out a bottle of her apple cyder which made Rarity gasped immediatly, she would be able to drink some of that delicious apple cyder without having to wake up early or wait on those horrible long lines of ponies. "Wow. You didn't had to do this I mean...doesn't that affect..."

"My farm? Nah! They won't miss a bottle~" Applejack smiled with a blush on her face, she wanted this date to be special. They drinked and talked for quite a while until suddenly Rarity tricked Applejack to turn around and she took her hat and placed it on her head, giggling as she did, the cyder definetly on her system. "Catch me!" AJ laughed and responded. "Hey, get back here, give it back!"

Rarity ran away from AJ but it was a matter of time when AJ finally catched her and they landed on the floor, Applejack on top of Rarity as she nervously looked at Rarity's loving look on her face brought that shiver down her spine once again. Suddenly Rarity leaned up and kissed Applejack passionetly for quite a while.

After that they watch the sunset against a tree as Applejack hold Rarity, next Rarity finally told. "I have to go now, it's getting late. I had a great time~" Applejack nodded and began walking her home. "Allright I'll go with ya!" Rarity chuckled and nodded as they walked towards Carrousel Boutique, for some reason, someponies did notice around how close they looked together.

"Wow, I hope this doesn't gets any exagerated gossip." Applejack commented while they arrived towards Rarity's home, she just chuckling and responded. "Want to give them something so they could talk some more?" Applejack gasped nervously and blushed but smile at Rarity's suggestion. "No really? Here?"

"Obviously!" Rarity giggled and didn't waste any time on thinking about it, leaning over to kiss Applejack on the lips, which quite a few ponies still awake at that time noticed, then again they could blame the cyder, probably without it, they wouldn't dare to even kiss in public, at least not at the early stage of their relationship.

"Well, goodnight Applejack, let's get together again~" Applejack nodded at Rarity as she went into her home, slowly closing the door as their eyes were locked together. After that Applejack sighed with a smile and went back to her farm but before going to sleep she began to write something herself on a piece of paper which she would give to Spike to send it to Princess Celestia.

"Dear Princess Celestia, I learned something important about friendship, something that would probably be the most important thing about it. Love."


End file.
